1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rack mounted equipment containing electronics modules that require cooling. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system for positioning and cooling electronics modules within a chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large computer systems are often consolidated into centralized data centers. Rack systems, in particular, conserve space and put the servers and infrastructure within easy reach of an administrator. “Blade” servers are among the more compact server arrangements. A blade server, such as the IBM eServer BLADECENTER (IBM and BLADECENTER are registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y.), is a type of rack-optimized server that eliminates many of the complications of previous generation rack servers. These servers have electronic components that perform various functions and generate heat as a byproduct of electrical resistance. Due to the compact nature of rack systems, individual servers share a thermal environment with other hardware, such as enclosures, power supplies, fans, and management hardware. Managing and maintaining proper cooling is therefore critical and is typically accomplished by blowing air through the chassis and across the various electronic components. Because of the large number of components typically housed within rack systems, the airflow and heating patterns can be fairly complicated and unique to a particular installation. Many potential causes of thermal problems exist that can lead to component failure and increase the complication and expense of system maintenance.
A rack system includes one or more chassis for receiving, storing and operating electronics modules. The modules may be arranged in various configurations within a chassis, such as vertically or horizontally aligned with each module in a spaced-apart, parallel relationship to adjacent modules so that heat generated within each module will dissipate into air passing across the modules. Fan packs are used to move air across modules for improved heat transfer.
The performance requirements of the computer system dictate the design of the chassis. For example, each module is preferably independently installable in, and removable from, the chassis. Proper cooling of modules is critical to obtain reliable performance and longevity from the equipment. Any restrictions in the flow of cooling air may cause overheating and premature failure of a component in one or more module.
However, a compact chassis is generally also desirable to save space. Computer rooms are commonly climate controlled, designed to prevent dust, and include false floors or other accommodations for numerous electrical connections and lines of communication. The expense involved in building and maintaining these facilities dictates that the facilities should be used efficiently and contain numerous computer modules in a small space while continuing to meet the cooling air flow needs of each individual module.
Therefore, there is a need for a system for efficiently installing and positioning multiple modules within a chassis to ensure adequate cooling of heat-generating modules while maintaining a compact chassis. It would be desirable if the system was flexible enough to accommodate numerous configurations of modules as found necessary at a particular computer installation.